1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a keyboard device which is used as a data input device for a computer, and more particularly, a keyboard device having a palmrest stored therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the keyboard device used in a desk-top type computer, the computer main body and the keyboard device are constituted of separate members. In the case of such a keyboard device, the operation keys (key tops) substantially protruded out are present on the main body in general, so that when an operator puts the keyboard device on a desk to operate the computer, a substantial gap is produced between the upper ends of the operation keys and the desk. Due to this fact, the operator must operate the keyboard with the operator""s hands always staying over the keyboard, resulting in a heavy burden for key operation.
In view of this fact, in order to reduce an operator""s burden for key inputting operation, the operator purchases a palmrest separately sold, arranges the palmrest before the keyboard device and performs the key operation while the operator""s palms are being placed on it, thereby the operator can reduce the burden on the hands.
However, the prior art keyboard device described above had some problems indicated as follows.
That is, there occurred a case in which the keyboard device separately sold required extra space when the palmrest was stored, and when the palmrest was moved together with the keyboard device, its motion was inconvenient, and further the keyboard device did not show a uniform height of the step for every type, but had different heights and so the palmrest separately sold could not be used at its most appropriate height
Further, a certain keyboard device was provided with a palmrest in advance that was removably installed there and this device had an advantage that an operator used it at its most appropriate height due to its exclusive manufacturing for the operator, although both fixing and removal of the palmrest at the time of its need and at the time of its non-necessity were troublesome and if the operator tried to transport it while it was fixed to the keyboard under the operator""s unusual attitude, there was a possibility that the connected part between the keyboard device and the palmrest was damaged. In addition, it showed a problem that it required extra space for keeping the palmrest when the palmrest was not used.
The present invention has been invented to solve the aforesaid problem and it is an object of the present invention to provide a keyboard device not requiring any extra space for storing the palmrest, capable of being always used at the most appropriate height and being easily transported with the palmrest fixed to the keyboard.
The present invention provides a keyboard device in which a main body having operation keys arranged on its front surface side and a pad used as a palmrest are integrally arranged, wherein the rear side of the main body is formed with a notch segment and the pad can be stored in the notch.
As described above, when it is not necessary to use the palmrest, the palmrest can be stored at the rear side of the main body, so that it is not necessary to keep any extra space in advance for storing the palmrest and so the space around the keyboard can be effectively utilized.
In addition, in the case of the present invention, the pad is provided with an arm which is turned around a predetermined position of the main body as a fulcrum point and the arm is arranged at an operator""s side of the main body while turning around the rear side of the main body together with the pad.
A changing-over between the operation for taking-out the pad and the operation for storing the pad can be carried out by merely lifting up the main body and turning it and further it can be performed rapidly and easily. In addition, since this is exclusively used for operation, it can always be used at the most appropriate height position and it may not be dropped off during transportation of the keyboard and it is convenient for transportation.
Further, it is preferable in the present invention that both pad and arm are stored in the notch.
Even if the key operation is carried out with the pad stored in the notch by the aforesaid means, looseness of the main body is prevented and the key operation can be performed securely.
Further, it is preferable in the present invention that a lock means locked when the pad is stored in the notch and the operating segment operated when the lock is released are integrally formed at the main body by a resilient member having a resilient force, the lock means is provided with an engaging segment for engaging with the pad when locked, and when the operating segment is operated in a direction releasing the locked state, the resilient member is resiliently deformed in a direction in which the engaging segment is moved away from the pad.
Since the entire resilient member can be integrally molded by resin by the aforesaid means, its cost can be reduced
In addition, it is preferable in the present invention that the pad is provided with an engaging hole engaged with the engaging segment at a position opposing against the engaging segment when the pad is stored in the notch. With such an arrangement, the pad is securely held at the rear side of the main body.
Further, it is preferable in the present invention that the resilient member and/or the main body is provided with a locked state releasing means for moving it in a direction where the engaging segment is pulled out of the engaging hole when the operating segment is operated in a direction for releasing the locked state.
For example, each of the protrusions has only to be arranged at the position where the main body and the resilient member are abutted to each other when the operating segment is operated in a lock releasing direction. With such an arrangement, when the lock releasing operation is once carried out, each of the protrusions is abutted and the resilient member is resiliently deformed, the engaging segment is moved in a direction moving away from the engaging hole so as to cause the locked state between the engaging segment and the pad to be released.
In addition, after the locked state is released, it is resiliently recovered back by a resilient force provided by the resilient member itself.